Alphabet
by thecoldrose7
Summary: Austin and Ally alphabet. Its a oneshot.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Disney series _Austin&Ally_ or the characters used.

**Pairing:** Austin/Ally

**Genre:** Romance

**Word Count:**

**Rating:** T

**Summary:**

**Author's Notes:**

**Musical Inspiration:** none

**My unofficial beta:** none

A-**Always.** They will _always_ be Austin and Ally. Even if they are a couple, single, or something in between.

B- Ally looks into Austin's warm _brown_ eyes and can't help but melt a little bit more each time.

C-Ally can spend hours **_cloud_** watching. Austin can't, he sees them for what they are, boring clouds. He would much rather watch her as she stares up at the puffy white things with a calm and peaceful smile at her lips.

D-"_Don't_ touched my book!"Ally says. She doesn't want anyone reading her most secret thoughts, especially not Austin. Because most of them are about him anyways.

E-Ally _**enjoys**_ spending time with Austin, he makes her happy just by being there with her.

F-Austin and Ally went from strangers to acquaintances to _**friends**_ to best friends to something more. Or at least she _hopes_ they will.

G-Austin has had lots of _**girlfriends**_ in the past but he never cared about any of them the way he cares for Ally. She is different, he _loves_ her.

H-Austin _**hugs**_ Ally and he doesn't want to let her go. She so warm and just the right height so that her head fits into the space just under his chin.

I-Austin has quite the imagination the only thing he lacks is **_inspiration_**. Ally tells him to try and put it to good use so he does. He swears to dedicate his next song to her. Hours later he comes in, excited beyond belief because he has written his first song, and sings it to her, and _only_ her.

J-The day Austin sees Ally talking with the boy who seems a little _too_ friendly he becomes enraged. He desperately wants to go over there and knock his head in but he doesn't. You could call him **_jealous_** and you would be right. But when Ally asks him if he is the answer is an automatic no. She tries not to show her disappointment and her cousin volunteers to take her out for ice cream but she says no lest Austin start to try to make her jealous.

K-He wants to **_kiss_** her more than anything, but he doesn't because he doesn't want to risk their friendship, its the most important thing to him in the entire world.

L-Austin loves many things about Ally but one of the things he loves most about her is her _**laugh**_ and how it makes her nose crinkle. It's sweet and musical. Just like her.

M-They were so different but the one thing they had in common was music. They would always have **_music._**

N-Austin will **_never_** leave Ally. He swears that he loves her, that he wants to be with her forever. She will never fully believe him because of her past but she is starting to. All he asks for is her to try.

O-Ally gets a **_oven_** burn trying to make Austin a pancake cake. The scar on her smooth skin makes him sad but she tells him not to because it's his birthday and he doesn't deserve to be sad. Only happy.

P-Ally has a **_power_** over Austin that she doesn't even know she possess and it only grows stronger with each passing day.

Q-Ally is often **_quiet_** and Austin respects that. So he usually does most of the talking. The one time he is at a loss for words is when Ally kisses him for the first time.

R-Romantic. Ally had always been the hopeless romantic so when Austin surprises her with a bouquet of a dozen red roses for no apparent reason, Ally is excited but confused. He tells her it's because he loves her and he feels like he doesn't tell her enough. He doesn't mention the fact that he saw her letter from the school in New York.

S- smile. Austin always has a genuine smile on his face but the one time he doesn't Ally can tell automatically. She does her best to cheer him up but nothing will cheer him up until he knows she is single once again.

T- Ally feels electricity running up and down her arm the first time her fingers accidentally brush his, but she refuses to acknowledge it because that would mean she wants to be more than Austin's partner/best friend. Which of course she doesn't, not yet anyway.

U-Austin is **_unable_** to imagine his life without Ally, she's done so much for him, given up so much for him. He isn't about to let her slip away so he does the only thing he thinks might be able to keep her there, he asks her to marry him.

V-Ally has never seen Austin as _vulnerable_ as he looks right now. His eyes reveal the sadness he tries to hide behind his grin. The smile doesn't reach his eyes and Ally is able to see that he feels alone and lost so she does the only thing she thinks will cheer him up, she kisses him.

W-** Waiting** for Austin to realize that he should be with her was something Ally wasn't sure she was ready to do but she knew would try with all her heart to be.

X-Whenever Ally thinks of Austin she thinks of xerox. The color isn't an ugly mustard yellow but a happy, sunny yellow. It reminds her of his childish antics and his warm heart. How he always goes on, despite every challenge that stands in his way.

Y-yes. When Austin proposes to Ally she is so happy she can barely get the words out. When she finally manages to say _yes_ Austin nearly faints but keeps his cool and tries to play it off. Ally knows he is happy and that just makes her even happier.

Z-Considering her mom used to work in Africa, the closest Austin can get to Africa is the **_zoo_**. So he takes Ally there to remind her that even though her mom's gone, someone still loves her, _he_ still loves her.


End file.
